


Stroll

by Ukesuke



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Domestic feelings, M/M, Midnight Walk, My First Work in This Fandom, accompanying fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukesuke/pseuds/Ukesuke
Summary: Just two guys on a midnight walk
Relationships: Squall Leonhart & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	Stroll

12:00am

Midnight isn’t the most ideal date hour at least to the average person. But then again Squall wasn’t exactly what society calls normal and neither was Cloud. So it works for both of them.

Speaking of Cloud, the twink was taking his sweet time walking stupid slowly down the path. Bastard trying to make Squall walk to him. Pfft, not giving into that.

Cloud knew this. So being the Lil shit of the relationship, he swiftly darted to the trees. Squall scowled. Oh, no country boy. Not this time. Being the commander of SEEDs, the elite mercenary task force, and boyfriend to a former infantryman turn mutant mercenary, Squall had more than enough knowledge on handling the toughest of foes.

So he just stood there and leaned against a nearby tree. His senses heightened for any movement. Cloud always approaches things with silence allowing him to perform with resounding efficiency without causing a scene. Squall knows this. Fortunate that he was trained so well way back when.

10 seconds flat, Squall brandished Lion Heart and shot at his target 30 degrees at 2’o clock. Cloud leapt from his spot, a bullet wheezing past his shoulder. Ultima was out in seconds. 

Swords clashed as both entered a dance, eyes never leaving the other. Cloud gave the flip of his sword as he swept his foot around attempting to trip his opponent. Squall leaped up flipping himself towards the other. Cloud matrixes away catching Ultima in the process before hefting his leg to kick. Squall blocked with his sword.

Cloud mounted his sword before entering a swing backward of his other. Squall palmed it which propelled both away. The two landed gracefully opposite of each other.

Locked eyes predicting the other’s move set. Dirty time. Squall made his shot. Cloud blocked with a sword only to charged at within seconds. His back thudded against a tree with the force from the other. Blue on blue.

“Heh. 50 : 50.” Squall smirked.

“Not really” Cloud challenges flicking his thumb at a switch located on a small part of his blade. It took a second for Squall to understand. A trap. Instantly, Cloud’s blade sparked electricity producing a small energy ball and knocked Squall off. He fell backwards on the dirt, Cloud’s sword mere inches away from his neck.

“51 : 49.” Cloud gleamed. Squall huffed with a glare. There goes his pride. But this is Cloud, he’ll allow it this time like the many other times. Besides, Cloud’s experience is much more than Squall’s so, eh. Whatever.

Squall pulled himself up, his sword dissipated. He glanced at his boyfriend who was dusting his bare shoulder. Fenrir, his wolf tattoo, was made known. It looked as if it was satisfied with the battle. Squall’s own pendant, Griever, seem to sparkle though slightly annoyed at the additional loss but was satisfied with the battle too.

Cloud smirked in acknowledgment as he walked up to the taller male, “Better keep up or you’ll fall behind Leonhart”.

“Don’t push your luck, country boy. I know you well enough to make it this far. Mark my words, you’ll be the one the floor more times than me soon enough” Squall bopped against Cloud’s forehead.

“Oh, I quiver with fear” Cloud growled, stormy blue eyes danced in a playful challenge.

Squall rumbled in a growl of his own. Vibes of fired passion lit up between the two. Breaths combined against the other’s lips. It was inviting, tempting, tensions going nuts.

“Down boy. There’ll be an opportunity for that soon.” Cloud chuckled licking his lips teasingly. 

“Don’t fucking test me, Strife” Squall deepened his voice, “your feral ass is not helping”

Cloud chuckled before planting a soft kiss on the other’s jaw, “Sorry. You’re fun to tease. Let’s not waste time here”

Squall nodded as he and Cloud trekked towards the current path. A tan arm encircled the blonde’s waist. The two glanced at the other. Smiles of endearment were exchanged.

Nights like this where the two could be alone were rare as they both have work the following morning. Best to relish it now before they separate once again. Saddened they may be at leaving the other, but no matter what ungodly hour it is, as long as they can see each other, even if it were brief, still worth it at the end.

Mayhaps in the future they’ll live together but right now, Cloud and Squall were fine with the way it is. There’s plenty of time for the other stuff later anyway. Right now, it’s just them under the moon and enjoying the nightly breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m new. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Here’s my tumblr for the fanart( it’s ehhhhh): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ukesuke


End file.
